Molly's Cronicles: Basebol Game
by iloveHairyOMG99
Summary: Moley and Hairy just joined the basebol teem with Profeser Hootch as the coach. But there are enemies from both of their pasts on the teem... Can everyone teem up and make it to the finals (or even survive)?


(AN: This is a trollfic written for comedic purposes. Don't read this if you don't like things that are intentionally terrible. Thanks.)

'Allritey evryone!" sed the Profeser with the spikey-hare, piking up a basebol. "This is the first ofical meeting of the Hockwards Basebol Club." Moley smiled exitedly. "Let's practise relly good and get to the champeon-chips mateys!"

(AN: she sed mateys cuz there britesh or watever)

"Grab your bats and balls mateys!" Evryone grabed bats and balls. "You gota get with my friends, I mean a partner. And practise!" Moley, of corse, went with Hairy. He picked up his bat first so Moley picked up a ball. She leened back then threw it perfectly, cuz she's Moley and the doter of Dubledore (adopted) and she's perfect and the Hedmatress and has the Eldest Wand. Hairy was super redy to hit. And then he hit.

The ball went flying thru the airs relly so so far, and it actully went out of the park dimond thing!

"Sorry Moley," he sed. "I didn't meen to relly mess up that ball."

"It's not so bad Hairy if it was reell we only wood've lost too points." esplained Moley. "And good thing your the chosen one" she sed under her brethe. Then she picked up a nother ball and threw it relly perfect at Hairy! _But! _Hairy wasn't paying any attentions! And so the ball, it hit him in the face!

The ball is going so fast it crusheds Hairy's nose, and blood gose everywere like a frut punch gaterades being pored over a coching guy. Moley notises the bits of bone that went thru his nose-skin makes it look like he got his nose peerced. Other than the big splotcher of blood everywere.

"Aaugh…" Hairy gronse. "Moley, how bad is it? I think I'm bleeding a litle." Moley was kinda relly shocked at Hairy's blud.

"Um Profeser..." yelled Moley. She looked over and started to come towards them. "Hairy is bleeding!"

"Were is the bleeding cuming from?" ses the Profeser geting closer. Moley hoped she woodn't get in trubles.

"His nose." Moley sed tentimlively. The spiky-hare Profeser came over to the bloody Hairy.

"Wat happened here?"

"He wasn't paying atentions and he got hit in the nose by me." The Profeser looked like she was deep in her thouts and a bit angry.

"Well even thouh you are hedmatress and the chosen one, repsectivley, you both are still in trubles. For the next game you will have to play a relly lots!" Moley and Hairy gasped, and Hairy starded coffing. "Hairy wats rong?!" asked the Profeser!

"I -coff- inhaled some blood on accident." Profeser sihed.

"I'll take him to the infermery, Moley go practise with Ho Chang ok?" Moley made a grumpy face. She rememberd back a some years when Hairy was in love with Ho, and she was betting that Ho Chang wood want Hairy back still, cuz her bf Edward Digory got killed by Voldomort.

"Wat are you doing here Moley" sed Ho angryly. She had a basebol bat rested on her sholder.

"Profeser told me too come over here to practise with you so calm down lady ok?" replyed Moley. Ho took the bat of off her sholder and got redy to hit a ball. Her face was still angry Moley notised. But Moley still picked up a basebol and piched it good. Ho swung and the ball went relly far and hit a window of Hockwards! Ho's face got relly red and angry. Moley gigled a little bit and smiled at Ho.

"I new you weren't ass good as me, Ho." sed Moley wisperly. "If your boyfrend was still alive he'd want me haha." But! Ho's ears turned out to be relly good and she herd Moley's meen (but tru) comments!

"You bich!" she yelled and she swung her wooden bat at Moley's hed. But Moley did a summersalt away and stood up and turned around. Ho charged agen but Moley did a kick when you crowch down and kick one leg out. It triped Ho! "Oeuf" she sed when she fell. Moley preseeded to kick Ho in her face. Blood started driping down from her nose cuz Moley crunched it a bit.

"Fite, fite, fite, fite!" chanted the basebol teem as they crowded around the two girls. Ho got up and punched Moley in the face! And then Ho punched Moley agen, but! Moley ducked the necks time cuz she saw it coming for her! Then Moley hit Ho in the belly and wen Ho was hurting in pain, she kicked the legs out from under her! And so Ho fell to the ground in pains and crying.

"Beheld pez-ants! I am the victorios like that tv show geddit haha!" Evryone on the teem claped for Moley and lifted her up and paraded her around on their sholders and went "woo yay Moley!"

Meanwile Ho was sitting up with her arms around her legs. She was cryin with teers coming out off her eyeballs. Ho's stomack was hurting and she was prety sure her nose was broken up, but, then somone put a caring hand on her sholder. Ho locked up.

"It's ok Ho… it's ok." He helped her up and she pulled him into a embrace, some teers got on his shirt.

"Why didn't you go with the rest of the peples on the teem?" she sed wile sniffing and nasty snot things like that.

"I care about you, Ho. Now let's go tell the Profeser about this and shell sort things out." They walked away to the Hockwards casle together, redy to take down the marvelus Moley.


End file.
